


The Fall of the RoboQueen

by benjaminrussell



Series: Shadow of the Templar Week 2017 [7]
Category: Shadow of the Templar - M. Chandler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, the team are superheroes and jeremy is a thief with superpowers who sometimes helps out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: SotT Week 2017 Day Seven: Superpowers/Magic/Fantasy AUThe team take down a supervillain and have fun while doing so.





	The Fall of the RoboQueen

When Simon took down the last robot in his vicinity, one of his vortexes tearing it apart and depositing the pieces in a neat pile, he could tell the fight was winding down. He scanned his surroundings to make sure it really was the last one, but there was no sign of movement anywhere near him. Off to his right he could see sporadic sparks and flashes that were a sure sign of Rich using his powers, and in fact on a second glance it looked like he and Dave were playing a game with their last few opponents. Rich would zap a robot with a jolt of electricity, sending it flying backwards into one of Dave’s energy barriers, from where it would rebound and crumple into a heap on the floor.

In the distance he heard a distorted double explosion – the distinctive sound of Sandy and Johnny’s devastating 1-2 attack that combined Sandy’s explosive slashes with Johnny’s sonic boom. It was followed by a momentary silence and then a faint whoop that could only be Mike. Then the man in question stepped out of thin air in front of Simon, grinning.

“The head honcho is down,” He reported, before reaching out to grasp Simon’s shoulder. Simon braced himself ready for when moments later the bottom of his stomach felt like it had dropped out and the scene in front of him vanished, only to be instantly replaced with a similar one, only a few blacks away from his initial position. The main difference was Sandy and Johnny in front of him stood looking down at the unconscious, slightly charred super villain who’d been behind the robotic chaos.

“Good work,” Simon told them warmly, knowing that the carnage could have been a lot worse if they hadn’t taken her down so quickly.

“I’ve called in the local police and a cleanup team,” Sandy informed him.

“You’re the man, Spring,” He grinned, before turning to Mike and instructing, “Go sweep the perimeter and then bring the others back to our location. Hopefully by the time we’ve swept the area the cops should have arrived to arrest Roboqueen here, and we can head back to base.” Mike nodded and then stepped out of existence, leaving Simon and Sandy watching the supervillain. Johnny had wandered a short way away, head cocked slightly in the way he did unconsciously when he was listening to something no-one else could hear. He didn’t look worried though, even if it was sometimes hard to tell him with, so Simon let him be. A minute or two later, the source of the noise became evident though as Nate appeared from an alleyway, buoyed along by his nanobots, with a few bits of robot being carried along behind him, no doubt for him to poke at and experiment on later. As he swept by Johnny, his bots scooped him up. Nate pulled Johnny close to him and gave him a quick congratulatory kiss, before the bots deposited them both in front of Simon and Sandy.

“Hey guys. I take it we’re done then,” Nate said, taking his turn to survey the unconscious woman on the ground between them.

“Yeah, Mike’s just gone for Rich and Dave,” Sandy told him, “And the cops and a cleanup team are on their way.”

“Cool. I’m guessing it was a spectacular takedown, given the explosions I heard. Did you film it?” He asked, turning towards Johnny for the last bit. Johnny nodded and gave his boyfriend a small grin, which for Johnny was basically jumping up and down in excitement, before saying, “Your little buddy’s been keeping me company the whole time.” He pointed to his shoulder where a tiny robot with a camera for a body was clinging on to his collar. At the gesture the robot flashed an LED at them, recognising the attention of its creator and saying hello. That was when Mike reappeared, pulling Dave and Rich with him.

“Schwarma time?” Mike asked hopefully, after he’d had a quick glance around to check everyone was there, “The cops will be here any minute – I saw them on their way when I was doing my sweep.”

“You guys go ahead. I’ll wait here for the cops to arrive and then join you,” Simon agreed, even as Nate extended one hand and sent some of his nanobots to form handcuffs around the supervillain’s wrists. He kept an eye on the unconscious woman as his team loudly headed off down the street in the direction of their regular schwarma joint, knowing that there was little chance of her breaking free but not wanting to leave her just in case she woke up and tried to escape. He didn’t have to wait long though before the police arrived and he happily handed her over to them, retrieving Nate’s bots once they’d fitted her with special cuffs designed specifically for superhumans. Carefully depositing the bots in his pocket, he turned and headed off after his team, reviewing the fight in his mind as he walked. As he strolled down a side street, Jeremy appeared to melt out of the shadows, insistent on using his illusions to make a dramatic entrance even if his audience was just Simon, or possibly _especially_ if it was just him.

“Have you been here the entire time?” Simon demanded, side eyeing the part time superhero, full time thief.

“I do like watching you fight,” Jeremy purred, before adding almost as an afterthought, “Besides, you and your team had it all under control.” Spurred on by the adrenaline from the fight, and purposefully not thinking about what he was about to do, Simon took a step forward and tugged Jeremy towards him, hauling him in for a hungry kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a list of their powers in case it wasn't obvious in the fic:  
> 
> 
>   * Simon = vortex creation  
> 
>   * Sandy = explosive slashes channeled through her hands or the spiked gauntlets that are part of her costume  
> 
>   * Johnny = sound manipulation  
> 
>   * Mike = teleportation  
> 
>   * Nate = nanobot control  
> 
>   * Dave = energy constructs (that primarily manifest as walls)  
> 
>   * Rich = electrokinesis  
> 
>   * Jeremy = illusion creation  
> 
> 

> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](benjaminrussell.tumblr.com)


End file.
